


Roses

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Roses

It was the same as every year, Ziggy would sneak out early from wherever he was staying, go buy a few roses, and go about his business. Today, though, Dillon interrupted his plans.

“Where are you going?” Dillon groaned.

“Just go back to sleep,” Ziggy whispered.

“That didn’t answer my question,” Dillon replied.

“I just have something to go do.”

“Need a ride?”

Ziggy gave him a surprised look, “Sure.”

Dillon rolled out of bed, quickly getting dressed before heading to his car. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a flower shop a couple blocks away. That’s the first stop.” 

Dillon nodded, not asking the question he was wondering.

Ziggy left the car, returning a few minutes later with three bright red roses.

“Now where?”

Ziggy gave the directions and they eventually arrived in front of a cemetery. 

Ziggy got out, walking the familiar path to the gravestones before placing the flowers down. After a few minutes he returned, quietly climbing back in the car.

On the way back to the garage, Ziggy finally whispered, “Thank you for taking me.”

“Any time, Zig.”

Ziggy sighed, “My family was killed several years ago. Every year on the anniversary I go put roses out.”

“I’m sorry. That must be hard,” Dillon shot him a sad look.

“Thank you for going with me.. This is the first time I’ve managed to keep myself together and not start crying.”

“If you need to let it out, let it out. You know I won’t judge you.”

Ziggy shook his head, “I think I’m alright. I finally have a new family. Not that it replaces the old one, but you guys help me feel wanted.”

Dillon gave him a small smile, “I’m glad.”


End file.
